Encounters from the Past
by MandaYoung
Summary: Apple and Annabel were two girls who left Flower Bud Village to start new lives on Waffle Island. As their lives seem to get better with each passing day, 3 mysterious visitors that have something to do with the girls' past have come back, but why?
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is just a story I had saved on my computer for a couple of years. Yeah, I know that's a long time ^^". My friend Kensie figured I should put it up for people to see so it's not just sitting in my computer. This story was actually born from an inside joke xD It became a lot more than a joke after I wrote this. This is a mix between HM: Magical Melody and HM: Tree of Tranquility. It features my and my friends OOC characters Apple and Annabel. I am currently thinking of making a prequel to this story (off of another inside joke!), but that depends on when I have time. Enjoy!

WARNING: This story is rated T, but can get pretty intense at times. May contain mature content, but that's your desicion.

* * *

It was a dark, rainy evening, as Chase was getting ready to close the inn. He looked out the window to the rain. "This weather always makes me think about things. It's supposed to snow too…I don't like snow" He sighed as he looked up to the clock. It was about to strike 10.

Chase picked up another glass to wipe it out. He looked at his reflection in it. His reflection looked awkward somehow. The rain was beating on the roof in a harmonious fashion.

Knock

Knock

Someone was at the door. "Someone at this hour? Everyone knows that we close soon" Chase put the cup away and made his was around the counter. The knocks grew louder. "I'm coming! I'm coming".

Chase opened the door to see a tall man with a brown ponytail waiting in the rain. He didn't know this man so chase figured he was new.

"Welcome, I was getting ready to close up but come in to get out of the rain". The man smiled. "Thank you" he grinned.

Chase ran around the bar to find a towel for the man today off with.

"Thank you for being so…generous…the names Ray".

"Chase, pleased to meet you, are you new?"

"Just…passing through…"

"Oh I see, well please enjoy your time here" chase tried to be polite as he possibly could for the gentleman. Little did he know the man passing through had other plans.

"Why don't you come back tomorrow when the bar opens? People say I make some pretty descent meals"

"That sounds…fantastic" Ray was plotting in his head what to do next

"So, what brought you to waffle island?"

"Oh…I'm looking for a girl"

"Oh really, what's her name?"

"Apple" Ray said with a hint of tension in his voice

"Apple! No way! I like…love her! She's just awesome!"

"Oh…really…" Ray was breathing with a little difficulty"

"Yeah" chase rubbed the back of his hair while blushing lightly

Ray got up off his seat "Then I guess I will see you tomorrow…my friend." he chuckled lightly.

Chase thought nothing of it. "Bye"

The clock struck 10 and chase was finally done for the day. He finished cleaning the dishes and putting them away. Chase was always the last one to leave the bar. He grabbed his coat and threw it on. The boy walked out into the freezing winter weather and locked the door behind him. He headed up the road towards his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter is up! It's short, but there is more to come ^^

* * *

The rain from that night had turned and fallen into snow. Many people actually didn't like snow on the island. Most people saw the snow as more of a burden. The streets were icy and no crops could be grown. The fishing, though, was at its finest. A happy-go-lucky fisherman stationed himself at a lil spot by a big tree and close by the water. "My favorite time of the day nap-time!" he leaned himself back and positioned his hat to cover his face. Toby did not realize, but there was a visitor above him

So this is the guy were after…piece of cake! Joe thought

"Hey man"

No response

"Hey man wake up!"

Still no response

The man jumped down in front of Toby. There was still no response

"DUDE WAKE UP!"

"Oh my…who is making all that loud noise?" He said through his hat. Joe decided to take a better approach.

"Me, im making the noise, the names Joe, you want to talk?

"Toby and kind of busy" he said as he uncovered his face.

"I see you're a fisherman, you got a fishing pole with you"

"Yeah, I guess like fishing…kind of my specialty.."

"That's cool…I enjoy fishing too"

"Good for you…"

"Im just a rookie though…do you think u could teach me a thing or two?"

"Maybe…

"What about tomorrow? I could meet you her-" Toby interrupted

"I cant…I promised my friend Annabel I'd teach her how to cast tomorrow"

"Annabel?!"

"Yes, Anna- He yawned -bel…. nice girl…cant fish very well"

"Annabel is here after all, ray was right!" Joe said out loud without him realising it.

"Who?"

"Oh, nothing important…almost gave myself away…but anyway…I got to go!" he ran off in a random direction.

"weird man. boy…whatever…I guess its to late for my nap now"

The sun was making its descend which meant that Toby was heading back out to check some of his other favorite fishing spots. His footprints were left in the snow.


	3. Chapter 3

The weather had let up a lil as snow was gently falling from the heavens. The air was crisp and cool. Apple was starring out at the sky as snowflakes landed on her face. "Chasey Chasey Chasey" she hummed to herself as she made her way to the inn. About a half hour had past and apple had met up with chase in the inn. They were laughing, talking, and enjoying one of chase's well-prepared dishes.

"Do you know what was weird yesterday Apple?"

Apple was calming down from the laugh they had shared. "No, what?"

"Some guy randomly showed up around 10 last night"

"Really? some guy? Who was it?"

"A traveler I guess…he said his name was Ray, but I guess-" he was cut off

"Ray? What did he look like?''

"Uhmm. Kind of tall, brunette, pony tail'' he stopped there

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Uhmm…no not really…why? Do you know him?"

"We've…met before…but trust me he is bad news"

"Oh, well he hasn't come back so I guess he's gone" Chase looked nervous "sorry to bring up such a topic"

"Don't worry about it!" apple looked up at the clock. It was around 7:30.

"Time flies, I better be going" she got up and kissed his forehead. Chase blushed and smiled. "I think I should walk you home, just in case"

"No chase you stay here, ill be fine" Apple knew that if anything went wrong she could handle it.

"Ok, just be careful!"

Apple laughed "Your always worried about me silly" She then walked back out into the cold.

"Well…guess I should clean up" Chase took the plates and threw them in the sink for maya to clean later. He just didn't feel like cleaning. He was to worried about apple.

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Another customer, I guess this is a popular time for most people"

"Come in-" through the door came in the man whom he was to stay clear of. Chase was frozen. His eyes didn't leave rays. They were as cold as the air outside.

"I told you I'd be back…my friend"

"Your not my friend"

"Oh…you hurt my feelings chase…"

Ray began to walk forward with his hand held deep within his pocket. "Why do you look so scared?". Chase made a break for it. He figured he would be faster than the man so maybe he could get away. He rushed by ray and to the door. He was half out when ray caught him by the arm, pulled him closer, and put a pistil to his head. Chase squirmed and tried to put up a fight

"Better not move around to much, wouldn't want that pretty head of your blown off"

"Stay away from apple!"

Ray laughed while he put up a smirk "It's to late now.."

In almost an instant, Chase felt a blow to the back of the neck. The room was going black. "Apple…" he breathed

Then Nothing


	4. Chapter 4

I promise you that longer chapters are coming! ^^; I am working on it

* * *

The snow had stopped and the sun was out and shinning. It was early that morning and the local blacksmith Owen was out doing his morning routine. "Got to hurry and get this done, I've got something very important to make" the sun was beating down on his already tanned skin seeming to have no effect. He raised his hammer high with his muscled arms and continuously brought it down upon the rock until it was smashed small enough to use.

"That sould do it," he said proudly

He looked up at the sky. As he breathed his breath was visible. He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"It's a great day to be alive. A lil chilly though"

Owen took the broken rocks and brought them into the back of the blacksmith shop

"There we go, I'll finish up the body later. Then ill polish it. "

It was around 11 now and Owen was working continuously on a new sickle

"Woo…I think im going to take a break"

He went back inside the shop to cool down. Owen took a towel and wiped himself off

_Ding_

_Ding_

"Someone at the door? Come in!" nothing happened

"You can come in!" he invited again. Still nothing

"Hmm?" Owen got up and opened the door, but no one was there. He looked around in both directions. Nothing but snow, then he looked down. A letter was at his feet.

"That's odd…could've come in, but whatever"

He closed the door and opened the letter

Owen read, "The best sickle you sell. Please deliver it outside the lighthouse at 8, Blue"

"Blue, huh? Never knew we had a blue here, but I could use the business…but I've already used up most of my materials for my other project…oh well, the best means the most expensive!" he grinned


End file.
